MOONLIT STROLL
by Aurora808
Summary: A WALK OF A RESTLESS NIGHT.........LEADS TO LOVE AND A NEW ARRIVAL FOR TSUKIKO.


Disclaimer:I don't own bleach:)

*Note:Shiba Kaien never dies only his years later,Shiba Fukutaicho marries Rukia before she meets Kurosaki Kisuke and Shihion Yoruichi had left the Seiteirei all and Shunjun have the same mother Uruhara Ayako but diffrent father' is springtime and you will learn later you have a kid sister named Ren Ichimaru who was born that morning.

Character Profile:  
Name:Uruhara-Ichimaru Tsukiko Occupation:the 7th seat of the 13th Divison Birthday:November7 (19 years old,Scorpio)  
Hair color:Silver with Crimson red streaks(long thick straight waist length hair)  
Eye color:Crimson red(pupiless almond-shaped eyes)  
Skin color:Golden brown Height:180cm(5'!!")  
Weight:57kg(125.7lbs)  
Zanpaku-to:Senbonfenikku(disguised as a small metal fan)  
Shikai:Chire Senbonfenikku(medium-sized fan shaped like ice talons)  
Ban-kai:Kuraifubuki Senbonfenikku(giant-sized fan shaped like a phoenix wing-  
Personality:shy,quiet hard-working strong independant intelligent spiritual aware and is very protective of those she holds close to her Pet:Haku-pitbull mix

Moonlit :by moonempress1700

I sat on a hill to watch the sunset gazing off as the twilight slowly fades away unaware of my lovers presenses as he watches me being encase softlyby the soft light of the stars as the night air slowly surrounds me gently caressing my skin like a lovers lover is awestruck by how beautiful I look as the moon lights up the hill to reveal that I had vanished as easily as I had appeared only like a by my disappearance,my lover is caught in my cool embrace as we share a kiss good-night as we make love under a moonlit night

TWILIGHT STROLL 6:37p.m.: The Thirteenth Divison I was still hard at work until my taicho and fukutaicho took away my paperwork and pen .I started to protest that I wasn't done and wanted to finish my work and not wait till morning.

"Uruhara-Ichimaru Tsukiko,"ordered Ukitake-Taicho sternly,"you are to go home right now these reports can and will wait till the morning."

Ukitake Jyuushiro watched as I quickly but very quietly put my things away and watched as I half ran out the door with a gentle smile. I flashstepped home where my older brother Shunjun was just wondering wheater or not if I was coming home.

Of course ,I had to live with my older brother and his lovers Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikkaku who wouldn't hear or let me stay at the barracks of the thirthteenth squad.I offered to pay rent or help with the scolded me while 'kaku and Jun just grunted at me.I mean they all had a hand in raising me and even paid my way through Shinigami Academy.'Kaku even trained me when I first got my zanpaku-to Senbonfenikku(which he rarely does but anything for his little angel)so instead I begged to get a puppy of their choice for about a month and on my 18th birthday I got a pitbull mixed from the World of the Living and named him Haku who went eveywhere with me even to work.

After dinner,my brother and the boys went to join the other's of the 11th Divison at the bar which I always pass since some guy put his hand up my skirt and I threw him and his friends through the windows and door much to Ikkaku's and Yumichika's delight and my brother's utter happiness and as a rule I don't go to the bars in Divison 11 unless Zaraki is with us.I swear a bunch of hens!!!!!!!!!!

12:45a.m.-My home

It was well after midnight and I was feeling very restless and unable to sleep so I decided to go for a stroll with Haku well aware if I didn't take him with me 'kaku would skin me alive with Yumi's and Shunjun"s help.I swear I have only one brother but they and their friends all treated me like I was really their little sister:translation:OH MY GOD SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I made sure to have locked the door and leave word with Kenipachi that I was going out for awhile.I wondered amissly for awhile and then I remembered how beautiful the garden's of the 13th looked in the moonlight. so I headed in that direction.I really loved coming here it was so peaceful-----I heard a low moan coming from the river so I quickly pulled out Senbonfenikku and made Haku stay where he was as I softly made my way to the river then I saw something I wish I hadn't and quickly ran off when I was spotted by the two lovers........my taicho and the taicho of the 8th squad (the two men I greatly rescept and admire and have a very bad crush on which no one knew about even Yumi who knew all my little not this one.).

I guess in my rush to get away I tripped over a cherry bloosom root,hit my head on a low hanging branch ,and blacked was at my side feoriously growling and barking as my taicho and Kyoraku came saw what had happened and Haku is still growling not letting them near his mistress until Ukitake knelt down and motioned for Shunsui to do the same as he reached out his hand and allows Haku to sniff at gives a happy whine and promptly licks his face and wagging his tail joiusly.

A shirtless Kyoraku Shunsui very gently lifts up Tsuki who shuropped to the 4th while Ukitake Jyuushiro follows Haku to get Uruhara very gently hands Tsuki over to Isane not before he gives her a very gentle kiss on her says nothing as she takes Tsuki in while Nanao comes with an extra haori and top and Unohana came out questioned Shunsui about what had happened.

"I see,said the raven-haired woman"so what do we tell Uruhara Shunjun the truth or do we lie to keep what you suspect from her brother for now?"

At that moment Shunjun came rushing in and gives Shunsui and Restu a polite bow and in a breathless voice"Kyoraku Taicho,What happened to Kiko(the nickname everyone calls you by)?"As Jyuushiro and the others came in and Shunsui told Shunjun that a Hallow attacked your sister and by the time he and Ukitake got there they found Tsukiko unconscience and Haku trying his damns to protect your sister and Ukitake disposes the Hallow.

Shunjun gave them both a polite nod as he rushes pass them with Ikkaku and Yumichika to check on his baby Jyuushiro looks at Shunsui questionly as they are both left alone as to why his lover would lie like this since everyone knows that they are together.

"I had a hunch that your 7th seat has a very bad crush on you but I had also caught her or rather Nanao caught her checking us both out when she had first joined your squad but as I watched her quietly it is no longer a silly schoolgirl crush that young lady is in love with us and now how do we get her to tell us since she is so shy and akward around us particularlly with you,Jyuu-chan .said Shunsui sweetly.

Jyuushiro blushed thirteen shades of red as he realized what Kaien and the others had been telling him all along that Ichimaru's daughter is crushing on him and now his own lover was saying the same thing to indeed do they do about Tsuki's crush on them and how do they get her to talk to them? Jyuushiro saw the perverted smile and wicked glint in Shunsui's facial expression and shook his head at him.

"We don't want to scare the child now do we?,"said Jyuushiro smoothly,"We could just outright ask or order her to tell us the truth." but Ukitake very much doubt that Tsukiko would willingly tell them the truth either way! How indeed do they get her to confess her true feelings to them and what to do about her brother and his lovers who are fiecrely protective of Tsukiko

2:45a.m.-4th divison recover room

Jyuushiro went to the recover room where Tsukiko was and watched her rest peacefully,even watched as with a pang of jealousy as Yumichika very gently kissed your had settled in a chair watching over you,and Ikkaku just paced every so often he'd stop look at you full of concern and start came and watched what his lover was watching and whispered"They all love her no getting around that and now we are in love with our little vixen!"

Yumichika being the obsever one watched as the two taichos were watching Kiko got up and walked past the two men with a wave of his hand to follow and led them into the waiting room.

"So you are the two that my little Boo is head over heels for and you want her to tell you ."said Yumichika watching their faces carefully as he added," So 'Kaku was right about Boo falling in love with someone well in this case two very resecpted taichos."

Yumichika smiled at them and said"I'll handle the two big bears and get Shiba Fukutaicho and his wife into helping you two with and words of warning gentlmen,I didn't raise Tsukiko to be anyone's whore and you both better treat her right or else!"Yumi smiled knowing for well he didn't have to be specfic and went back to Tsuki and tell Jun and 'Kaku.

5:45a.m.-Tsukiko's Room at the 4th Divison

I let out a moan as I tried to sit up but the pain in my head wouldn't let me and I felt like vomitting.I shurpod to the bathroom and vomitted.

I saw that my brother had informed my father of what had happened or at least Kyoraku Taicho version anyway as it was him holding my hair and head gently.I collapsed against his chest as he put a protective arm around my waist.I wanted to push him away but couldn't bring myself to do so since these are one of his rare moments he acted like he did care for me which wasn't very often that he did.I honestly loved my father and that's all even though neither one of us acted the part though.

My father very gently lifted me up as he made his way to my bed quietly careful not to wake up Chrome-dome(Jun),Diggy-Drum('kaku)and The Peacock(Yumi) as he calls them and sits with me in akward silence until he broke the silence and said "Ya know ya always come home with me don'cha?

I looked up at him with a sly smirk and snorted very un-lady like as I said quietly"Don'cha dink ya lover be pissed let alone dis t'ree hens if I'd go with ya even for awhile!"

My father for the first time that morning smiled not a fake one but a real one as he ruffled my hair and pulled me gently on his father just held me close as we watched the sunrise together.

"Daddy,I said quietly,"I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it ? I've fallen for not one but two men three times my age and I know it's wrong but how can it be when I have strong feelings for both?"

My father just watched me for a moment and said smoothly,"If you love these two men as you say you do then you and you alone must make up your own mind up and let no one stop you from loving them like you are with me and your are a rare jewel and only now discovering love which my lovely is a good thing!"

I just looked at my father uncertainly for a moment and realized what he was saying but I'm not admitting nothing in front of my brother or anyone else for that matter.

"Daddy,just between you and me 'kay but Aizen taicho really gives me the creeps so please be careful around him there is something about that man that gives me the creeps. Promise me ,you'll be carefully?"I said simply.

"Don'cha worry about your dear old dad so much I can take care of myself and if it makes ya happy love.I swear on my honor as a father to be careful for my little baby who isn't so little anymore." said my father. But little did I know they would betray us years later.

7:45p.m.(May 9)  
My father left as soon as Jun woke watched him leave as my fukutaicho,his wife Rukia,and 8th divison's fukutaicho Ise Nanao came walking in looking for Ukitake taicho and Kyoraku taicho who were just waking up always Kaien started to scold me for scaring everyone and swore he would spank me the next time I try to take on a powerful Hallow on my own with no back up.I laughed because that's what exactly 'Kaku and Yumi would say the minute they'd wake up but not before they hug me half to death.

"Take a number and stand in line,Shiba ?"growled my older brother who was now glaring at me .I knew somehow my brother knew what Kyoraku had told them earlier this morning was a lie but if that is what everyone thought had happened.I'll just let them think it.

"I wasn't going to let the damn thing hurt Haku or would had rather I let the damn thing eat my best friend?'I yelled pain in my head start to ach again as a wave of pain and nausea swept through my body.I quickly shurpodded to the bathroom and threw up again with my brother close behind me as he held my head and hair had woken up and was in the hall yelling for Unohana taicho.

"You really did scare me babydoll,"my brother said quietly,"I did promise mom that I'd look after you not the other way 'round ya'now?"

I just nodded my head and hid my face in the crook of my brother's shouder as he carried me back into the was about to put me down when he whispered softly in my ear and said"You've got our blessing as well!"He kissed my forehead and as Unohana Restu came in who made everyone leave the room but allowed Shunjun to stay who absolutely refused to leave when I clung on to my brother.

Unohana quickly exmained me again as my brother held petie woman finshed exmaining me and smiled gently and said "It's nothing to worry about just a mild concosion but I'd like you to stay a few more days to make sure alright?

I nodded my head as my brother put me down gently on the bed as my visitors were allowed back in and they all began fussing over me again the worse was Yumichika who had to be carried out by Ikkaku who was quickly followed by Shunjun and the others leaving me alone with the two men I was madly in love with!!I blushed as I saw how Kyoraku was watching me as Ukitake came over sat down next to me on my right looking at me rather sternly as he said"Urahara- Ichimaru Tsukiko,what exactly were you doing down by the river that early in the morning and nevermind acting like you have no idea what I'm talking about young lady or I will carry out Kaien's threat of a spanking or I'll let Kyoraku taicho spank you."

I cringed slightly at his tone and the very thought of Shunsui Kyoraku spanking me and I can't play dumb either.I sighed and looked up at my taicho and said quietly,"I was restless and decided to take a walk with Haku---then it hit me where was Haku?

"Yumichika took Haku home with the promise from Unohana that you'll be fine and well taken care of by her and her squad!"said Shunsui.

I looked over at him as I smiled shyly and cotinued"then I remembered how pretty the garden's of our divison looked in the moonlight that's when I heard someone moaning so I went to see if someone was attacked or hurt badly.I never meant to walk in on you two fucking each other.I won't tell anyone but I swear I was very embrassed so I ran away not knowing I'd make an ass out of myself by getting hurt like this!"

"I see,he said sternly,"Is there something else you wanted to tell us?"

I shook my head and looked away shyly as Shunsui came over to sit behind my taicho wrapped his arms around his waist as he watched me turn a brillant red that would rival a tomato right about reached out to touch my cheek gently a shiver shocked me to look at him shyly as my taicho touched my other cheek as he leaned very close to my ear and whispered,"Are you sure,Tsukiko or do I have to order you to tell us?"

Before I could answer my taicho,Shunsui leaned over toward me and said gently,Prehaps this will help you make up your mind ?"

I was kissed so fiercly yet passionately I was taken a bit off guard as he pulled away with a seductive smirk and I just stared at them with a stunned look on my face .

*Oh shit they know,I thought to myself.

*"Well duh,you really are whatcha gonna do sit there with that stupid look on your face or are ya gonna tell them how you feel about them,said Senbonfenikku.

Senbonfenikku rolled her eyes and said exasperating*"Children!"

I just stared at my shealthed zanpaku-to while muttering to myself know-it-all- damn- exasperating-phoenix! I heard a chuckle and turned my head to see both of them chukling and also looking at my zanpaku-to.I blushed again.

Ok fine then if you must know I've been in love with both of you for a very long time------only to be cut off by taicho's soft lips against mine as he licked my lower lip asking for entrace but I wouldn't let him in just yet but Shunsui had all ready removed my hospital gowm(I really hate those damn things)seeing that I was being stubborn again,he move to the other side of the bed and started to lay soft gente kisses along my neck until I gasped as he found my sweet spot and started to attack the spot with teeth and lips as Ukitake slipped his tongue into my mouth as he deepened the kiss as I started to moan as Shunsui moved to kiss my belly .

Ukitake broke the kiss and watched as Shunsui started to nibble on my left hip and I giggled softly.I looked up at my taicho who was looking at me questionly with an arched brow and I was panting breathlessly as Shunsui came up and said softly,"We better stop and get dressed someone's coming!"We quickly dressed and I was about tolay back down but ended up laying on Ukitake's chest and Shunsui laid his head against my busty chest happily wrapping both myself and Jyuushiro in his arms.

A moment later,My father came bursting into the room holding a bundle of joy with a huge grin on his face and stopped as he saw his two fellow taichos laying in bed with me and saw the love bites that Jyuushiro and Shunsui had given me.

"Looks like we interrupted your big sister Ren my sweet,told ya we should've waited until your sister was at home than ya could've had her all to ya'self but if your sister's kios don't mind sharing her with ya then ya can stay visit awhile!"said Ichimaru looking at his two fellow taichos who were looking at me.

"Don'cha ya ever worry,Sissy has enough love for everyone including you and now you've made me very happy now everyone can fuss over you including your stepbrother and his two hens."

My father and my two lovers just rolled their eyes at this.

My father brought my little sister to me and I took her into my arms very gently and she reached up and tugged my hair hard as I watched her put my hair in her mouth and she started to suck on it.

"Ichimaru Ren,you are my little half -sister,"I said softly,"And I'm gonna protect you like how Shunjun does with me and no dating until you're forty."

We laughed at that and that's my story of how I snared two lovers and gained a baby sister.


End file.
